The purpose of the Imaging Shared Resource Core is to support innovative, multidisciplinary, translational research through the provision and support of state-of-the-art molecular, functional, and anatomical imaging. The Imaging Core works closely with UCLA Prostate SPORE investigators to implement and integrate biological imaging in their preclinical and clinical studies in order to develop key biological information to foster the optimal detection, treatment, and overall management of prostate cancer. The Imaging Core provides access to a diverse spectrum of preclinical imaging modalities, including microPET, microCT, optical (bioluminescence and fluorescence) and digital whole body autoradiography. The clinical component of the Imaging Core provides access to multiparametric MRI and MR Spectroscopy.and PET for noninvasive imaging of physiology and metabolism. In addition, targeted biopsies can be conducted using MRI/US coregistration using the Artemis system, or through CT-guided biopsy by interventional radiology. The role of the Imaging Shared Resource Core is to aid investigators in experimental design, develop standardized and quantitative approaches to image interpretation, and to solve technical hurdles. The Imaging Core also works closely with the Pathology core for targeted tissue acquisition. Centralization of these activities in a Shared Resource ensures a uniform approach and implementation across the clinical components of the SPORE projects and is critical to their success.